Sebastian X Reader Love StoryLemon: The Price of Revenge
by thatblackbutlerfangirl
Summary: This is a story of sebastian x reader, before sebastian met ciel
1. Chapter 1

Hello Readers, I hope you like this story. It is a Sebastian x reader. I will only continue it if I get good reviews. In the beginning of this story, Sebastian's name will be Michael, this is supposed to be before he makes the contract with Ciel.

Thanks for reading, Please comment!

* * *

I looked out the window, it was dark already. I must have lost track of time, I tend to do that when I read. I can read for hours and not pay attention to my surroundings. I put the book back on one of the many shelves in my husband's study and left, shutting the door behind me. I walk down the hall, and begin to wonder where my husband is at the moment. He would usually be in his study at this time. I go downstairs, running my hand down the wood banister. I see him standing at the front doors, the head butler is speaking to him. I pick up the pace with a smile and go to his side, he had just finished his conversation. The butler looked towards me "Miss Azalea, are you planning on joining the master?" he asked. I look up at Nicholas, my husband. "Where are you going?" I answered the butler with a question to Nicholas. "I am going to town to run a few errands, I was planning on visiting the tailor as well. I was going to get a few new suits for autumn, and thought you might like some new dresses." He replied to my question. "That sounds nice" I smiled up at him. I honestly didn't care to get more dresses, I really just wanted more than anything to spend time with him. We left the manor and went to the tailors shop first. He got measured for his suits, and went across the street to run another errand when I was getting measured. A loud gunshot went off, which made me jump and look up, then there were some people screaming. I opened the door to see what was going on. I then fell to my knees at the sight. There Nicholas was, lying dead on the ground, his eyes were open and there was a hole in his head. I put my hands to my mouth, gasping between screams and cries. I then heard a horse whinnying. I feel a sharp pain run through my body, my head especially, the horse must of trampled me. As I lay on the ground, the only thing going through my mind was anger, I wanted revenge on my husband's murderer. That was the only thing I wished for as my vision began to fade and my world turned black.

I woke up the next morning with an excruciating headache. I sat up in my own bed. Wait, how did I get in my own bed? I winced as I tried to remember last night's events. I looked to my left, where my husband would normally be, he wasn't there. I no longer knew if he actually died, or if it was a nightmare. There was a light knock at the door, which made me jump. "C-come in" I stuttered out. A stranger came through the door. He had raven black hair, his skin was a beautiful pale, had crimson eyes, and was quite tall. The perfect definition of tall dark and handsome. He had on a tailcoat, dressed like a butler. He even had the pin which would belong to the head butler of my house hold. But I didn't know who he was. He bowed slightly "Milady." His voice matched him perfectly. Just then, all of last night's events came to me.

I began to remember it all at once, which made my headache worse. He was my new butler. He was also a demon. I so deeply wanted revenge on my husband's murderer, that when I blacked out from the horse trampling me, I somehow summoned him. We made a contract, he would give me revenge in exchange for my soul. He would get my soul when he killed the murderer.

I looked over at the demon. "What is your name?" I asked. After the contract was made, I had blacked out again, and woke up in bed. I hadn't asked for his name before. He smirked slightly. "Whatever you wish Milady." He responded. I thought for a moment. "Is the name Michael suitable for you?" I asked him. "Quite." He answered.

There was a moment of silence which he quickly interrupted "I came to tell you that breakfast is ready downstairs." He told me before he left. I was now all alone. I got ready for the day and went downstairs. When I reached the dining room, the smell of breakfast hit me. Michael was in the dining room, there was no food laid out yet. He pulled out a chair for me. I sat politely. Michael smiled and served the breakfast. "A Black Berry Brie Omelet with Scones, and Assam tea today." He explained the breakfast. I looked down at the food and my stomach growled. It looked as amazing as it smelled, I only hope it tastes as good as it looks. I took my knife as well as my fork, and cut myself off a bite. I put it in my mouth, and almost fainted at the taste. It was the best thing I had ever tasted. Michael was a really good cook. He made me want to fire our head chef because Michael's cooking was so much better. I held back the feeling to scarf the food down. I look up slightly and Michael is watching me. "It's really good, thank you." I smile slightly. "It's the best food I have ever had." I compliment him. He simply bows slightly "How could the Grayhame butler not be able to complete such a task?" He straightened and smiled. I straightened as well. "What are the plans for today?" I asked him as I looked back to the food. "You need to catch up on your husband's work, and plan his funeral. That is all" He replied quickly. I saddened at the work 'funeral'. "Alright. Let's get to it then." I stand and walk towards his study. I would be able to pick up one his work easily, one time I asked him how to do it curiously, he taught me how to do his work with ease. I am a fast learner. Michael is following behind me.

We reach the study and he opens the door for me, I walk in and sit in Nicholas's chair. It felt quite odd, the fact that he was gone. But I would stay strong, the person that murdered him would get his just rewards soon enough. I unknowingly smirk at this fact. Michael interrupts my train of thought. "If you don't mind me asking, what are you smirking at my lady?" he asked. I look up at him startled. "O-oh, the fact that my husband's murderer won't last much longer. A smirk spread across Michael's face. "You are quite right, my lady." He reminded me of Nicholas, and I wondered why, I give a look of confusion for a moment. I snap out of it and get back to work. I worked for hours before Michael stopped me. He came in with a tray, which held afternoon tea and lunch. Which was unbelievably good as well. Then I got back to work, and I continued to work until dinner.

Michael escorted me to the dining room for supper, which I ate quickly and went to the music room. I desperately wanted to spill out my feelings in music. I picked up the violin and began to play every piece of music I knew. I didn't care if anyone else was in the room or not. My eyes were closed, I was in a different world. I played until my fingers that were changing the notes on the strings were bleeding. I open my eyes and Michael was standing there, which startled me, mostly because I didn't know he was there. "Your fingers are bleeding." He pointed out the obvious. I looked at them. "Yes, I tend to do that when I get lost in the music. It is how I deal with stress." I said to him. He left the room for a moment and came back with some things to tend to my fingers. "Well it seems that tomorrow you won't be able to hold a pen. Sit." He demanded me, I obeyed. He tended to my wounds. Michael was so gentle with them, he held my fingers as if they were thin glass. I watched him. "Staring is polite." He said to me. I looked away and blushed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to stare." I apologized. He finished and cleaned up. I was avoiding him with my eyes the whole time. "Your brother-in-law is planning on visiting tomorrow." He said to me. I nod at him, not quite hearing what he said.

Michael held the door open for me. "It is time for you to retire." He informed me, I wasn't sure if I would be able to sleep, but I didn't say that. I walked down the hallway towards my bedroom.

I got dressed for bed, and laid down. I turned my back towards the door and looked out the window at the moon. There was then a light knock on the door. "Come in." I didn't even look or ask who it was. I had a pretty good guess that it was Michael. I then felt a supporting hand on my shoulder. I looked over, he had a sympathetic look on his face. "Having a hard time sleeping?" he asked. I only nodded and looked back out the window in response. "Is it because you are lonely?" he inquired. I nodded once again. "Would you like me to stay and keep you company?" he asked, I turned around to face him. He had a serious enough look on his face. I sat up and hugged him. How good it felt just to be in someone's arms. He seemed shocked for a moment, but soon enough he hugged me back, stroking my hair.

I couldn't help but begin to sob, he lifted my chin. "Why are you crying?" He asked. I shook my head. "I'm all alone now. Nicholas was all I had, I loved him so much." I whimpered out. He pulled me to his chest in response. I couldn't tell if what he was doing was sincere or not. I enjoyed his company.

I woke up the next morning, still in Michael's arms. I blushed and looked up at him. He must have stayed awake all night. "Why didn't you go to sleep?" I asked him. He simply shook his head "Demons don't sleep, we only do on rare occasion. It is a luxury for demons to sleep." He answered. "You could have slept." I told him. He smiled "It wouldn't be a luxury if we always slept." He chuckled. My blush deepened at the realization of his closeness. I couldn't be falling for Michael. He was a demon. A demon who was going to consume my soul. He couldn't possibly feel the same.

The silence between us was awkward, I got up. "I'm going to get dressed." I looked at him, and he left. I got dressed quickly and met him in the hallway. "I really enjoyed your food yesterday, could you make breakfast for me this morning?" I asked. He smirked "I already have." He answered. I gaped "A-already?" I was truly shocked. He bowed "How could the Grayhame butler not be able to complete such a task?" He straightened and led me down the hallway. The food was once again, pleasing. I went to the library to read afterwards because I couldn't do work due to my finger injuries. After a few hours of reading there was a knock at the door. "Come in" I didn't look up from my book. "Milady, Lord Phantomhive has come for a visit." Michael informed me. I looked up to see Vincent Phantomhive.

With him were his wife and child. I stood and smiled. "Lord Phantomhive... I wasn't expecting you…" I said. He shook his head. "Please, call me Vincent. I'm sorry to hear about Nicholas." He said as I walked towards them. Ciel Phantomhive, Lord Phantomhive's son, used to be very shy towards Nicholas and me. Now, Ciel walked right up to me and hugged me. Ciel was about the age of five. He was absolutely adorable, he had the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen. I picked him up and cradled him on my hip. I looked to Vincent's wife, Rachel. "How are you doing?" She asked me. "I am doing quite well." I replied with a smile. "The worst part is the loneliness." I added. "It makes me so glad for you all as my guests today. Which reminds me… What brings you?" I asked as I turned to Vincent. He smiles slightly, Vincent was always so kind to me and Nicholas. "I came with an offer to take Nicholas's company off your hands. It will be in your name still, but I will do the work for you. I have a lot of experience with companies. I will require no pay. Just that when you die, the company goes to the Phantomhive name."

I thought for a moment, then nodded. As long as it was in my name, I still received profit from it. "Let us discuss more about it later. How about for now we just visit?" I asked. Rachel and Vincent both smiled, agreeing to keep me company. "Michael, can you take Ciel and watch him for a little while." I asked my butler. Michael nodded and waited for me to put Ciel down, and they left the room. Vincent, Rachel, and I played pool for a little while. Then Vincent and I played a game of chess, he won of course. When it came time for them to leave, Michael brought Ciel back. Ciel gave me a hug goodbye. "Michael is so fun! We played hide and go seek, he always found me really easily, but I could never find him! He's like a ghost!" Ciel told me happily. They said their goodbyes and then left.

Not long after the Phantomhives left, Nicholas's brother-in-law came over. "Hello, sister." Drew said. I smiled, I was glad to have more company. "Hello." I replied. "How are you doing? I'm sorry about Nicholas." He said. I sighed "I'm alright." I answered. He said he was sorry about the death of Nicholas, but I didn't really believe him. Something just didn't seem right about him. He always seemed to have a nice bond with Nicholas, so I don't know why I am suspecting anything.

"So what are you doing with the company?" Drew asked. "I'm handing it over to Vincent Phantomhive. He'll take good care of it, I am sure." I replied. A look of frustration passed his features, but quickly faded. "How about we go for a walk?" He asked. I nodded, a walk sounded nice, I hadn't visited our gardens in a long time.

We walked around the rose garden for a while, until he stopped. He looked around, as if to see if anyone was watching.

"You look anxious, are you alright?" I asked him as I turned my back. I got no answer in return. I turn back around to face him, but instead met eye-to-eye with the barrel of a revolver. Its cold steel pressed in between my eyes. "Why are you making me do this?" He asked, he suddenly got very sweaty and sick looking. "You killed him… You killed Nicholas! Didn't you?!" I accused him. "He was your own brother!" I screamed at him, but then my feelings changed all at once. I smirked and began to laugh hysterically. "W-why are you laughing?!" He screamed at me. I get serious again. "Because Michael is going to be here any minuet, and you will get your just rewards. I guess this is my way of saying, Goodbye." I closed my eyes, and I heard him scream. He sounded much like a pig, going off to the slaughter. I heard the gun go off a few times. "W-what are you?!" He screamed at something, which must have been Michael.

I couldn't see it, but it was about as I could hear him smirking "I'm simply one hell of a butler." He replied to Drew. I heard a few more blood curdling screams, and then all at once, all the noise was gone. I opened my eyes, which met with Michael's crimson orbs.

"The contract is complete. You now need to hold up your end." Was the last thing I heard from him before he grabbed my shoulder. Everything then turned raven black. I passed out.

I woke up what seemed like days later. My vision started off slightly blurry. I tried to see my surroundings. There was a cold stone bench beneath me, I was in my nicest dress. There was a forest surrounding me, and a light eerie fog at the edge. There were also ruins, from looked like used to be a castle.

I then see a glowing pair of eyes making its way towards me, from the darkness. They belonged to Michael, he was now right at my feet. "I will now consume your soul." He informed me. I nodded at him. I was ready. "Will it hurt?" I asked. "I'll be gentle, so that it doesn't." he answered. I shook my head at him "Etch the misery and pain into my soul" I ordered.

Michael smirked. His pupils turned into slits. I felt a sharp pain shoot through my body and everything turned black. I knew this was the end.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took me so long to continue this. I have been simply too busy with school, and I had to write a short story for English. Which I must admit is much better than this, I learned a lot from writing that story, and hopefully it will rub off on this story. Anyway… Thank you for the comments, the more comments I get the faster I will continue the story. I might rewrite the first chapter. Depends on how much people like it, I don't know. So comment! Tell me what you think, I will rewrite the first chapter if my fans would like me too. I hope you enjoy this one.**

 **The Price of Revenge… Continued.**

When I wake, I am surrounded by darkness. I reach forward and my hands meet a cold, stone wall. I try to move, only to realize that I am laying down, and that I am surrounded by stone walls. One on each side of my body, restricting my movements. What I was in felt like a coffin of some sort. I push the heavy stone in front of me.

After a few minutes I somehow slide it off.

I sit up and have to hold my hand over my eyes. The light was too much handle at the moment, I must have been in darkness for a long time.

I look around at my surroundings "Where am I?" I ask myself. There was no one around. I stood, my legs wobbly, and weak.

After I stand completely, and gain my balance, I walk over to a stone bench nearby. Practically falling onto it. My legs already felt kind of sore.

I look around from my spot at the stone bench. I am surrounded by what seems to be stone ruins, maybe this used to be a castle. I squint and look beyond that, I see a tree line not that far away, the stone ruins are surrounded by forest.

I listen and beyond all of my surroundings, I hear waves crashing. I smell the scent of ocean.

I look down at myself, my hands are the first thing that catches my eyes. My skin is pale white, and my nails are black, on my left hand is a dark black mark which I don't recognize. I don't recognize myself either.

I try to remember how I got here, and who I am, but nothing comes to mind. I don't remember anything from my past life, and the more I thought about it the more frustrated I got. I felt something twitch on the top of my head, when I got frustrated. I reached up and felt what it was, what I was touching was soft, furry, and came to a point. Much like cat ears. I felt something wriggling behind me and looked over my shoulder. Sure enough, there was a long, furry, black tail. Much like a cat.

I sat for what felt like hours, trying to remember something about myself. But nothing would come to mind. I finally stood and sniffed, trying to smell anything that smelled a little off. Something that didn't belong. I caught smell of something, something very unfamiliar. I decided to follow the trail of that scent.

I caught a glimpse of the end of my hair, it went just past my shoulders, with a slight curl to it. It was jet black.

I follow a sent to a town, I walk down the street and the scent begins to fade. It mixes in with all the other smells of people.

I was now lost. I sighed and looked around, people were staring at me as they walked past. I ducked into the nearest alley away from all the eyes. I sat down behind an old box, and pulled my knees to my chest.

I felt exhausted and yawned. My eyes beginning to feel heavy and were forced shut. I fell asleep.

When I woke it was getting close to dark, and the streets were quieter. I stood and stretched. Feeling my ears twitch again, I remembered them. I needed to cover them, and my hands.

I find a clothes line. On the clothes line I found a kerchief and two white silk gloves.

I tie the kerchief on my head, covering my ears. My hair hung free in the back, so I pulled it forward and tied it into two black braids over my shoulders.

I slip the gloves onto my hands, and they fit on perfectly.

I sniffed the air, and smelled food. My stomach growled. I followed the scent of the food and wound up back in the street. I continued to follow the smell, it kept getting stronger and stronger. I turned the corner and saw where it was coming from. It was a brown bag, it was held by a tall broad-shouldered man. He had black hair and a black coat on. He was walking beside a short young boy, who wore a blue coat, and had greyish-blue hair. They were walking away from me, so I couldn't see their facial features.

I honestly didn't care what they looked like, just that they had something I wanted. I kept following them quietly. Trying to figure out how I would take it.

I ran up behind them and snatched it from his hands and kept running. I heard one of them say "Miss, wait." From the tone of voice, I guessed it was the older man. I then heard "Just let her go. To take it from someone she had to of been hungry enough. It doesn't matter." I heard the younger one say. I heard the older male say something back, but couldn't make it out, because I was still running, and was now too far away to decipher it.

I ended back up in the alley I woke up in. Just as it began to rain. I took shelter in the old box. I opened the brown paper to find raw meat.

It was an odd thing to catch scent of, but I was hungry. I dug into it, eating it rather savagely. No one was around to see so I didn't mind. After I was finished I laid down in the box. It was dark and I fell asleep again.

~A few weeks later~

I was roaming the streets, searching for a new place to sleep, the old box that I slept in had deteriorated from the rain and me sleeping in it.

I stopped dead in my tracks, something caught my scent. It smelt familiar. I followed it. After I was walking for a while, I finally caught up to what it was. Recognizing as it got stronger, that it was the scent I followed to get into this town.

I found what it was I was following. It was a man. A man I recognized. The man that I stole food from the first night I came here.

I stared at him, and beside him again was the younger boy.

I followed them for a while, until they disappeared around a corner to an alley. I slowly walked into it, approaching cautiously. They were nowhere in sight.

I then heard a voice behind me "Who are you, and why are you following us?"

I stopped dead in my tracks and slowly turned around, and looked at the younger boy, who was the one who spoke.

"I-I…" I looked directly into his eyes, they were dark crystal blue, and beautiful… a lot like…

I was then cut off from my own thoughts by a sharp pain shooting through my head. I fell to my knees and cried out in pain. Everything blurring.

"Miss…? Miss?" The older man said as he knelt beside me and put his hand under my elbow as if to keep me steady. "Are you alright?" He asked.

I then passed out. Feeling arms catch me as I fell to the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you wall so much for reading again. Although this time I didn't really get any reviews. For now on, anyone, and I mean anyone, who reviews will be mentioned before the beginning of the next story. Here is an example of how I want you to write the review if you want to be mentioned.

Dear Alex, ( - this is my real name)

Blah Blah Blah (Just something about whatever.)

(Tell me who your favorite character is right here, be it Azalea, Sebastian, or anyone else in Black Butler.)

~(Your name that you want me to mention)

Seems pretty simple right? Ok, so all you have to do is leave something like that in the reviews and I will mention you in a very special way.

Thank you again for reading!

Here is the new chapter, I hope you enjoy!

~Sebastian Point of View~

The Young Master and I were walking down the street running errands when I sensed something following us.

I spoke quietly to Ciel, whispered to where only he could hear. "It seems we have a visitor, My Lord."

Ciel grumbled a little, frowning. Then spoke quietly back to me "Lets walk around for a little while longer and see if they are really following us."

I nodded to him and we continued walking, as if we had not said anything to each other just then.

We turned a few corners, and we were still being followed, so the Young Master decided to take action. We turned into an alley, and hid.

We waited until what was following us went into the alley too.

Then I saw her. She was just a little taller than Ciel. She had black hair that was made into to braids over her shoulders. She was filthy and her dress was torn, clearly she wasn't of nobility. She looked even as if she lived on the streets. She wore gloves that looked like they were once white, and her fingertip was poking out of one. She wore a kerchief on her head.

We came out of our hiding spot, and stood behind her.

Ciel spoke up, "Who are you, and why are you following us?" he demanded.

She stopped dead in her tracks, and slowly turned around and looked at Ciel.

"I-I…" She stuttered and looked Ciel directly in the eyes and stopped talking.

She then fell to her knees and cried out, in pain. I rushed to her side and knelt, "Miss…? Miss?" I held her by her elbow to keep her steady "Are you alright?" I asked.

She then passed out, I caught her as she fell and looked down at her.

I then looked at Ciel, and he was staring at her.

"What just happened?" He asked.

I looked back down at her… speechless.

I looked back up at Ciel, "My Lord, I-I do not know…"

In response he pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, thinking over what to do with her. After a few moments he looks back at us "Carry her, we will taking her back to the manor. We will take care of her, maybe when she wakes up she can tell us who she is and what happened to make her do that."

I stand, carrying the limp girl in my arms. I close my eyes for a moment, "Yes, My Lord." I carry her alongside the Young Master as we walk back to the carriage. I open the door with one arm, still carrying her with the other. He climbs in and sits down. I set her down in the seat across from him, propping her head against the window. Lastly I climb in, sitting down beside her and across from Ciel.

The carriage ride was quiet, Ciel spent most of the time looking out the window. Occasionally he would glance at the girl. Then he would look back out the window.

When the carriage arrived, I opened the door and got out, then assisted Ciel out of the carriage. I opened the doors to the manor for him, leaving the girl for a moment. When he got inside and I took off his coat and top hat, he went to his study.

"I will be shortly with tea, My Lord."

He only nodded in response and continued silently up the stairs to his study.

I went back out to the carriage and retrieved the girl, her body still limp. I carried her upstairs to a guest bedroom and laid her down gently on the guest bed.

For a moment I stood there and observed her more closely than I had before. Her skin tone was a beautiful pale. There was a light pink tint to her cheeks that every girl wanted so badly. I let my eyes linger down to her body, she had a perfect hourglass shape, but that was probably a corset. I doubt any human being could have everything about themselves as perfect as this. She was human, or I would have sensed otherwise a long time ago.

But there was still a chance…

I lifted one of her gloved hands and slipped the glove off. Her nails were black, here hands ice cold. One demonic feature… but no mark on this hand. I lifted her other hand and took the glove off of that one, looking at it too. No mark at all. Most normally they were on the hand. But there were exceptions…

I stood and put the gloves on the bedside table. I wouldn't find out anything else out without taking off more clothes. Which would be quite improper so I decided not to.

I went downstairs and prepared tea for the Young Master. I brought it to him and told him what I discovered.

"Do you think she is contracted with someone?" He asked

"No, in fact. I think she just became a demon. Do you remember a few weeks ago when someone had stolen raw meat from us?"

He nodded.

"Well, most normally, demons that are new, still eat human food, they do for a while until that isn't enough for them. Which is when they require human souls for food. She was the one who stole that meat. I recognized her smell when we saw her in the alley."

"Do you think she knows that she is a demon?" He asked

I shook my head "I think that someone took her soul when she was a human, but purposely turned her into a demon. When she had her soul taken, all her memories about her and her previous life were taken as well. She would remember things that didn't make her who she was, such as getting dressed, or how to write. Some demons like to make a new demon and leave them by themselves because they feed on the suffering that caused for the new demon. Not knowing who they were, or what they were, not knowing what to eat, suffering from starvation, but not dying. Most of the time, it makes the new demon go crazy, they turn into this killing machine that will destroy everything, including other demons. Which is why most demons, including myself, do not desire to do this."

"Do you think she will still go insane?" He inquired.

"No I do not. We were able to find her a long time before she had a craving that she could not get rid of. She didn't have to starve and not know why she was. I will be able to teach her what to eat when the time comes."

"Perhaps I should ask her to become a Phantomhive servant. You could train her to be a proper maid."

I then heard movement coming from the guest bedroom. "I think she was woken up."

"Have her get cleaned up, and give her a dress, then have her come downstairs for supper."

I bowed, "Yes My Lord." I then left to tend to the guest.

~Meanwhile at the Trancy Manor~

Alois Trancy was sitting in his dining room having his lunch when his butler, Claude Faustus, entered the room.

"Your Highness," Claude bowed to Alois.

"Claude!" Alois exclaimed happily and jumped out of his chair, then clung onto Claude, "Did you do it?" He asked.

"Yes your highness, I did exactly as you asked. I found where he kept her, took her soul, made her into a demon, and left her. She found her way into London a few weeks ago, and they just found her today. They took her back to their manor"

Alois smirked devilishly. "Good. I hope he suffers. Do you think the rest of the plan will go smoothly?"

"Yes. Put a female demon that beautiful in front of a male where they are forced to live under the same roof and he is sure to fall for her."

"Good, and when he does, and she loves him back, we will take her from him. I want him to suffer in every way possible. When the time is right, we will strike." The boy giggled, then broke out into a full malicious laugh as he twirled into a circle.

His butler smirked at the boy, he loved it when Alois spoke of revenge this way. It made his mouth water.


	4. Dear Readers

Dear Price Of Revenge Readers,

I am sorry that I have not posted a new chapter in a long time. But I am working on it. I have written a few more chapters, so when I post it, you will have plenty to read. Please forgive my lateness.

Thank you for understanding.

-thatblackbutlerfangirl


End file.
